Jinx
by rainbowrunner01
Summary: Meet Jinx, the most notorious little thief in all of the outer districts. Her pranks are legendary, and not once has she ever been caught. You know why? Because she can teleport. And when a certain white-haired captain comes along, her whole life is turned upside-down.
1. Jinx and the Bread

**A/N: Just a new story I came up with, I guess it is a bit _different _but I hope it workes out :)**

**So enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter1**

**Rukon District 88**

_[Realworld- The All-American Rejects]_

I stared at the loaf of bread hungrily. It was just sitting there, out in the open, untouched and in pristine condition. It wasn't stale, half eaten or mouldy; there was no one around, the bread just lay there on the table. It was absolutely perfect…_ too _perfect. It couldn't be just a coincidence that there nobody around. Behind the table I noticed two muscly men hiding (or at least trying to); they each held a wooden staff in their hands. These two men were obviously trying to catch the next kid who came along, or in other words, _me_, the most notorious little thief in all of the outer districts. My name was Jinx, and I seemed to bring misfortune where ever I went, I was famous around these parts for the mischief I made, but it seemed that my reputation preceded me.

It was funny really that these two idiots actually thought I would fall for something as stupid as this, and even if I did, they would never catch me in a million years. I smiled to myself; it _would_ be fun to trick these guys into believing they actually caught me, and then slip out of their hands like water, with the bread and all. With my mind made up, I ran out from my hiding place (which happened to be a lot better than theirs) and made a dash for the bread. I deliberately let myself be slow and careless, and in doing so, give the fools time to get up and grab me. I grabbed the loaf of still hot bread and made a painstakingly slow turn, only to end up in the arms of one of the men.

"Is she the one we're looking for?" said Stupid #1. He had his burly hand gripped tightly around my arms, restricting my movement.

"Of course she is! Idiot! Just look at her hair. There's no way she can't be the purple flash." Yelled Stupid #2

"Yeah, but she's just a kid; and a _girl_ for that matter." said Stupid #1 obviously the dumber out of the two.

"You got a problem with that?" I said, threat lacing my voice. The guy looked startled for a sec, before returning my glare.

"Yeah, so what you gonna do bout' it… _girlie."_

I let my trade-mark smirk slide across my face, and I laughed mischievously into my magenta coloured hair. Making sure he was still firmly gripping on to me, I stared into his black eyes with my apple green ones and then turned my gaze towards the sky, I focused a single point and willed myself to be there, a familiar tugging sensation came and in a flash of purple light, I teleported, taking the man with me.

Instantly I appeared high above the spot I had been standing in before, the man gave a high-pitched scream as we both began to plunge to earth. The wind rushed passed my face and hair. The butterflies in my stomach were going about the place and I felt the adrenalin rush through my veins, a giggle escaped my lips at the wonderful sense of euphoria; this is what I lived for. The man, on the other hand, was screaming and desperately clinging to me as if his life depended on it… which it did. The thatched roofs of the poorly built houses came hurdling at us at incredible speeds. I waited till the last second before teleporting to safety on the ground.

Stupid #1 hadn't seemed to realise that he was on solid ground because he was still bawling like a baby.

"Kyroka! Kyroka! Where are you?" yelled Stupid #2, as he ran around the corner of a house, he spotted his dumb buddy crying pathetically on the ground. His eyes widened.

"Kyroka! What happened?" His eyes turned to me and he glared suspiciously. "What did you do to him!?" He demanded.

I slyly smiled, but said nothing.

"I-I w-was f-f-falling from the s-sky, and the ground was s-so close… I thought I was g-going to _die…_" the man was shaking so bad with fright, he had peed himself.

I smiled grimly. "Serves you right. You shouldn't have placed the bread on the table in the first place; some unsuspecting kid could have come along and actually get caught in your trap."

Stupid #2's face turned red and he became really angry. "You're going to pay for this, kid!" He recklessly charged at me, I calmly stepped to the side and swiftly stuck my foot out. The man didn't even see it as he stormed forward, the next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground. I think I laughed so hard I cried at the pitiful sight.

Knowing now was the best time to pickpocket him, I speedily—with professional accuracy—pocketed or carried anything of value that he had on him. I turned once more to the crying man.

I placed my finger to my lips. "Shhhh, don't tell anyone I was here… _or else_…" The man gave a frightened squeak, but nodded anyway.

"Right, now to get this stuff to boss." I picked up the loaf of bread and bit a chunk out of it, enjoying the taste. Then I focused on my destination, and with a flash of purple light I was gone.

* * *

**Right, what did you think? I hope it was ok, I do admit it was a little short...**

**Please review/follow/favourite and tell me what you think or how I can do better. :)**

**Rainbowrunner01 riding her rainbow out a here**

**Bye**


	2. The Hideaway & Jinx

**AN: Yay new chapter. Thanks to every one who viewed and reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hide-away**

_[Walk it off- Angus & Julia Stone]_

In an instant, I found myself back at the Hide-away. The Hide-away was a place where kids like me, from the poorer districts could find shelter and relative safety from the extremes; water and above all _food_. But it wasn't free, it came at a price, all children had to earn their keep by doing errands and tasks for the man we called 'Kizu', he was the boss around here, the guy that kept things running, if it weren't for him this place wouldn't exist. What Kizu says, goes. There was also one more requirement, any kids with special abilities, or any one that got hungry, was to work with Kizu directly. These kids—that included me—were sent on elite missions, such as stealing or finding large quantities of food and sometimes _special tasks_.

I was breathing hard and I felt weak, this is because I had teleported three times, teleporting was very taxing and there were only so many I could do a day. Around me were compacted dirt walls and ceiling, I was walking in one of the underground tunnels of the Hide-away. Several children passed me; they were carrying baskets of supplies and other necessities. One of them stopped and openly stared at me, another child gawked along with him.

"Look, it's _Jinx_." They said in hushed whispers, one even went so far as to point.

_How rude._ I thought, although I guess I should be was used to this by now.

I continued my way down the tunnel for a while longer until I came to an opening, and beyond the opening was a huge cavern. The top of the cavern was at least 50 metres high and almost three times as long, the whole place was lit up with lights hanging from the roof, it gave very clear view what was actually in it; rows upon rows of I guess you would call them cubby-houses, filled the space on the cavern floor, they were all arranged in neat rows and blocks with small pathways between them. The largest pathway was the one I was walking on; it came down the centre of the space and led from the entrance to a small building built into the wall at the other side of the cavern. A child sleepily crawled out of one of the many cubbies, this cubby, made from assortments of junk, was the boy's home.

I continued on until I was just in front of the building, the entrance way was only covered by a thin drape of cloth. With all the valuables I had pickpocketed earlier in hand, I hastily pulled the cloth aside trudged into the room.

"Well look who finally decided to show." Said Slick giving me his signature grin, while running his fingers through his glossy black hair. I rolled my eyes and gave a cheeky sigh.

"Well wha' da ya expect? I still got the stuff didn't I? It's not my fault I got a little, _side-tracked_."

"Side-tracked?" He asked with a fake innocent smile, he knew exactly what I meant.

"I just took a break for a while; I can't help it if the opportunity for a little _fun_ arose…" I grinned openly.

"And this fun was…?"

"Basically two men set up a trap for me, I didn't fall for it. One of them decided to grab me," Everyone flinched when I said that. "So I decided to go skydiving. I give him some well-earned _flying _lessons. When we reached the ground, he was crying so hard he peed himself!" I cracked up laughing so did some of the others.

"But that's not all. The second man tried to charge at me, but I tripped him over and then nipped his stuff while he was down."

Most of them were red in the face and howling with laughter.

"Typical Jinx." Chuckled the soft spoken girl, Ringo.

"What's going on here." Demanded the gruff voice of our leader, Kizu.

Everyone immediately stopped, the smiles wiped from their faces, no dared move an inch. Well except me.

"Oh hey, _boss._ We were just talking. Anyway I got the stuff you wanted." I chucked the goods in my hands onto the centre table, passively ignoring the bewildered expressions that everyone in our small group was giving me, the thing was, nobody spoke to Kizu like that, except me, I was the only one who could get away with it.

Kizu was a tall fully-grown man with dark brown hair, he had cold black eyes that seemed to unkindly analyse you, but his distinguishing feature was the long scar that ran down from the left side of his face to the right. It made him look uncanny and almost everyone was scared of him, well a contributing factor was the intimidating katana he wore on his left hip.

Kizu sighed before turning to the rest of the small group. "How did all your missions turn out? Did they run smoothly?" he asked.

Ringo was the first to speak up. "Yes sir, I did run into a little trouble. While I was collecting the requested herbs, a soul reaper showed up, but I disposed of him quickly."

Ringo may be a soft caring girl, but when the time came, she would do what needed to be done without hesitation. Kizu nodded in understanding then turned to the twins, Kara & Karo. "What about you two?"

Kara, the grey haired twin spoke up. "Nothing of concern." She said simply with a completely emotionless voice. Her brother Karo didn't speak. Without even being asked, Slick rudely put his say in. "Nup, I didn't run into any trouble either… but—" In an instant his form seemed to blur, then he flashed behind me and placed his lanky arms over my shoulders, he did this in under a second. "—Jinx did."

I gave an irritated growl. "Get off me, idiot." I shoved him aside then grabbed hold of his nose, pulling hard.

"Owww, oww, OWWW! Wat urts! Wet oh!" He shouted, I think it translates to this, "Owww, oww, OWWW! That hurts! Let go!"

Still not letting go, I calmly told Kizu what I had told the others, but with a lot less humour and sarcasm. Boss listened carefully but did not make any comments. After I was done my recount I let go of Slick's now very red nose.

"All right you five, settle down. I've got a new mission I need you all to complete. I'm sending you all to certain districts to spy on the soul reapers activities there. Ringo, I'm sending you to the outer districts 80 to 90, Kara, Karo, 55 to 79. Slick since you're the fastest, you take 11 to 54, that just leaves…" he paused and looked at me.

It finally sunk in, he was making me do…

"Jinx, because of your unique skills, you will take the inner districts 10 to 1." My mouth dropped open.

"What!? You can't make me go there. The whole place will be crawling with soul reapers!" I complained, didn't he know sending me there would most likely me caught?!

"That is exactly the reason why you are going. If you get in any particularly _sticky_ situations you can get out of there quick." He replied.

I guess he was right as always, his logic made perfect sense.

"Right. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. Everyone get some sleep for tomorrow. With a grumble I teleported away.

My sleeping area as such, was a small alcove, or cave, hidden away at the top of the central cavern, just about level with the large lights; the only way to get up here was to teleport. The space in the alcove was barely four metres in any direction, I was 4'3 and just barely could stand up straight. Off to one side was an old wooden bed with a patched quilt to cover it; in a corner near the back was a small table with all the precious stuff I had collected over the years and my only other kimono.

With a sigh I undid the faded green yukata I wore and neatly folded it then placed it on the floor; with only my underwear on I climbed into bed, pulled up the covers, then closed my eyes wondering about the risky mission I was to go on in the morning.

* * *

**Well how'd you like the second chapter?**

**Please review!**

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin her rainbow out a here!**


	3. Jinxed away

**Authors note: Hey yal, I'm still alive! (barely) This week I think I almost died from all the homework... but I did get to go on a three day holiday to the beach**

**That was fun. So anyway a new character is going to be introduced...hmm wonder who it'll be?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rukon District 1

_[You found me- The fray]_

I quickly dodged sideways as a lady in a fancy Kimono strode passed me, her nose was stuck in the air and she ignored anyone who walked passed. Snob I thought to myself. Around me were lots of people, too many people for comfort, it wasn't safe for me on the streets. Without further qualms, I ran into a small alley between two houses, with a quick look around I found the lowest point on one of the roofs, I jumped as high as I could and just reached the edge, without much difficulty I pulled myself up. Now that I was above the streets I could finally see most of District 1. Two words to describe it were posh and extravagant, because I had grown up around the outer districts; I wasn't used to all the paved roads, tiled roofs and people wearing footwear. No one was overly skinny and all their bones couldn't be seen, no one was begging on the corner of streets for a scrap of food.

Everyone here walked with a kind of distinguished air, but there was a difference between the commoners and the nobles, the commoners here although rich, didn't strut around like they were better than everyone, the nobles on the other hand did, the clothes they wore were bright and colourful, they always talked in such posh accents and they paraded around showing off to others. In some ways they reminded me of exotic birds.

In every direction I looked, I could not find any soul reapers—which was very strange as there was at least three at all times in this district. I spied a shop selling ramen, the salty smell wafted up my nose, my mouth began to water and my stomach began to growl loudly, demanding food. That's when I spotted a child, this child looked no more than six years of age, she had on rags that could barely pass for clothes and she was on her knees crying, imploring the owner of the Ramen store to spare her nourishment. The man even refused to look at the child. This made me see red.

How dare that heartless man, refuse a helpless little girl a scrap of food. This was just a cruel and vindictive thing to do. I wanted nothing more than to see him suffer at my own hands, but I didn't have time for that, I had a mission to complete. Removing that insufferable excuse for a soul would have to wait, but I promised I would visit him later. Tearing my gaze away from the girl, I once again scanned the area. That's when I heard it…

«¤»

The small, white-haired, captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya was practically yanking the snow white hairs out of his scalp in frustration, at the loud and very high-pitched voice of his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Caaaptaaiinnn!" She sung, drawing out the vowels. "You look soo cuute in that!"

Toshiro looked down again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The light blue yukata with small snowflake patterns sat comfortably on his body. His usual soul reaper kimono and captain's hyori was long gone, thanks to a certain ginger-haired shinigami.

"Tell me again, why am I wearing this?" He sighed to his hyperactive lieutenant.

"Because it's casual-dress day." She said chirpily.

"Then why aren't you casually dressed?"

"Because it only applies to you, captain."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, although he was in casual dress he still had his sword Hyorinmaru strapped to his back and the blue scarf around his neck. They were both at this moment walking down one of the District 1 streets, heading for his Grandmother's residence. Toshiro mentally cringed at the thought of how he'd let his lieutenant talk him into wearing the yukata, it just wasn't dignified for a captain to wear such casual clothing, also it made him look like a child.

"Captain?" asked Rangiku innocently.

"Yes…"

"Can I hug you?"

"Yes…"

Rangiku's eyes lit up and she smiled broadly. Toshiro realised his mistake.

"Wait! No, I didn't me—oof!" Toshiro felt the air rush out of his lungs as Rangiku bear hugged him, squishing him between her big bust. No matter how hard he struggled, she just wouldn't let go. Toshiro gave a frustrated grumble.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, _Get off me!"_

*X*

"—Get off me!" Shouted the voice of a boy from not too far away. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise. It sounded like he was in distress. Sneaking along the roofs, I spied a boy with snow-white hair struggling against a ginger-haired soul reaper; she looked like she was trying to strangle him. The youth was attempting to escape her death grip, but failing miserably. Completely blowing my cover, I jumped from the rooftops and ran head first at them. Coming into a slide, I skidded a half a metre, before I knocked the shinigami's feet out from under her, taking the boy down with her. Quickly jumping backwards from the tumbled heap, I bent down and pulled the boy back.

"Wha?" said the boy, still confused from his fall.

Blindly worrying for this boy's safety, I grabbed hold of him; and without even thinking about the consequences of my actions, focused on the Hideaway, 87 districts away from us and teleported with a flash.

…

As soon as we appeared, I fell to my knees, panting hard. My whole body was shaking violently as if I had just run for hours on end. Bile acid rose up my throat, and I retched the contents of my stomach onto the ground, gagging on my own vomit I coughed and spluttered. Finally clearing my throat I looked up, only to be staring into the cold teal eyes of the boy I had rescued, a long sharp sword was pressed to my throat.

"How the hell did you do that?" He demanded. I gulped but said nothing, teleporting wouldn't work now, I had teleported too great a distance and wouldn't be able to for another few hours. The sword bit deeper into my neck.

"I won't ask again, how the hell did you do that!" He said in an authoritive voice. I still refused to answer, only giving him my trademark smirk. Then at the top of my lungs I yelled.

"SLICK! Get your lazy **ass** down here! You slow po—mmb! " A hand cupped over my mouth, stoping me from completing my sentence, but it was too late, my voice was already echoing around the cavern. In a matter of seconds, Slick had appeared out of nowhere, a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

"I'm NOT a slow poke!" he said angrily, but stopped when he saw my predicament. I could still feel the cold steel in my neck as the white haired boy spoke.

"You," he pointed to Slick. "Tell me where I am or she'll die." The blade pressed harder. Suddenly lots of children began to emerge, wondering what all the commotion was about. The boy looked wildly around him, confused at the numerous amount of gathering children.

"What is going on here? Where am I?" he asked again but this time without the threat, now his katana was barely even touching me. Taking advantage of this, I pushed the blade off me and jumped back, out of the boy's reach.

"We're in the Hideaway, idiot, so don't point that sword at me, we're only trying to help. You should be greatful; I saved you from the soul reaper."

"Saved me… from the…_soul reaper?"_

"Well der. Remember, she was strangling you?"

The boy slowly sheathed his sword, took another look around him, then turned to me with his teal eyes expectant for an explanation. Before I could give one Boss turned up. "What is going on here?" He said in a calm voice.

"Jinx brought back another newbie." Responded Slick.

Kizu rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Jinx. What have I told you about bringing every stray you find on the streets here?"

"I know but, he was being attacked by one of those horrible shinigami! I saved his life!" I retorted.

"If I could have a say in this." The boy interrupted. Boss finally seemed to have noticed him and turned his cold glare on the boy. The boy didn't even flinch.

"Are you the stray that Jinx picked off the streets? Hmm, what's your name boy?"

"I'm not a stray, and my name isn't boy, its Toshiro Hy—ah just Toshiro."

"Toshiro. Do you by any chance get hungry?" Said Kizu eyeing the boy over. The boy—Toshiro's stomach growled in response.

"Just as I thought. Jinx, since you brought him here, _you're_ responsible for him. From now on you show him the ropes."

"W-what! That's not fair! Hey. Where are you going! Come back here! I'm not done talking!"

…

So it ended up I did have to "show him the ropes" just as Kizu said, which is a whole lot more trouble than it's worth. And let me tell you, you're about to find out…

* * *

**Well I finally got the new chapter updated! But I'm not sure how good it is... :(**

**I think it might be a little rushed. Was Toshiro too OOC? Anyway I'm already writing the next chapter, _hopfully_ it will take less long this time 0_o**

**Please review I really appreciate your imput and opinions! :)**


	4. Jinx, Shiro and Boss

**A/N: Yo guys I'm actually back! **

**Yay a new milestone for me, this will be the furthest I've ever updated any chapter! (Pathetic, I know) I'm really ecited to hear what you think of my new chapter and this story in general. **

**Anyway I have proposal for you guys/girls. If you review/favourite/follow you can chose from one of these virtual goodies :D**

**1. A big hug! ( Everyone likes hugs, _right?)_**

**2. A virtual cookie- choc chip, sprinkles, mint or lime. (Lime! what a weird flavour.)**

**3. A _fortune cookie_. (ooo, it tells the future...)**

**4. An even _bigger_ hug! (who doesn't want that?!)**

**AND...**

**5. An all you can eat buffae of anything eddible! (Yay! I love all-you-can-eats!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rukon District 88: The Hideaway**

_(Troublemaker- Olly Murs)  
_

Toshiro had to admit that this "Hideaway" place was quite large, the central cavern rose high above into darkness at the top. Scores upon scores of little junk houses were spread about in neat little rows with paths between. Children could be seen flittering about, either carrying things or just plain mucking around. Twenty minutes, that's how long ago this mess had started. Twenty minutes ago he was being bear-hugged by his lieutenant, the next thing he knew he was being knocked to the ground by a little girl and then transported to this place. At first he'd been bewildered by the large amount of children, but slowly he had grown accustomed to their presence. At this moment he was trying to figure out his situation. As far as Toshiro could tell, they weren't hostile, but something was going on here. At least for now he wouldn't reveal his identity.

Speaking of the little girl, she was yelling after the only fully grown man that he'd seen here so far. The girl everyone called "Jinx", was quite short, shorter than even he was (, not that he minded), she had bright magenta hair that was slightly curly, tangles, knots and even twigs were in it as well. Her appearance age was about that of an eleven year old. Her face had no baby fat and was covered in dirt and scratches; she had a kind of, mischievous air about her.

"Grrr, that guy _never_ listens…" Jinx muttered to herself, turning around she jumped in surprise at Toshiro still standing there. It really unnerved her the way his teal eyes watched her.

"Stop doing that." She snapped at him.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me. It's really creepy."

Looking around again, Toshiro asked. "So what _is_ this place?"

"The Hideaway, didn't I just say that."

"Yes but, you didn't really explain where I am, in fact, _why_ I'm here."

"Well I guess this place is for children who need a place to go when they don't have anywhere else. Kizu, the boss, offers protection, nourishment and shelter in exchange for work. And as for why you're here, well I would have thought that was obvious, Kizu offers protection from soul reapers, and you were just attacked by one, so why wouldn't I bring you here?" She said, turning her peculiar green eyes towards Toshiro. "Anyway, anyone who's an enemy of the shinigami scum is a friend of mine."

'_She claims to hate soul reapers, yet she brought me here, a __**captain**__. Could she really not know?'_ He thought.

X

"Jinx! Jinx!" Called Slick. I sighed; '_I wonder what he wants this time.'_ "Yes, I'm right here. No need to shout."

Slick came to a skidding halt in front of us, and then as usual, threw his lanky arms around my shoulders, whispering into my ear he said, "Kizu wants to us to report the status of our missions." Raising his voice, he added "He also wants _him_ to come as well."

"Come to what?" Toshiro asked a slightly curious look in his teal eyes. "Kizu has asked us all to a meeting, including _you_." Slick muttered. Pulling Slick's arms off me, I twisted one of them back into an arm-lock. Slick struggled a bit but gave up; still in the arm-lock I pulled Slick towards the building at the end of the cavern, Toshiro followed not too far behind.

…

Pulling aside the drape, I entered the room. Finally releasing Slick, I ushered Toshiro in as well; once again it seemed I was late. Ringo, the twins and Boss were standing around the central table, patiently waiting for us to begin the meeting. Toshiro looked around at the gathering, but said nothing; he seemed to be waiting for someone to explain things.

"Alright you lot, aside from Jinx, did your missions go well?" Asked Kizu. Everyone nodded but Toshiro and I. Karo looked in Toshiro's direction momentarily, and then shared a look with his sister. "Kizu, who is this boy?" Kara said as emotionless as ever, eyeing the green hilted sword strapped to his back. Toshiro muttered something under his breath; I swear I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"His name is Toshiro; he may be a potential teammate of yours." Replied Kizu with absolute certainty.

"What! There's no way he's powerful enough. Anyway, what's special power does _he_ have?" Demanded slick, an arrogant expression plastered to his face. Toshiro literally went red, opening his mouth, about to retort back, was silenced by boss as he spoke. "Well then, why don't we ask him. Boy, your spiritual pressure seems strong, does it by any chance affect the environment around you?"

"How so?" Replied Toshiro suspiciously.

"Slick would be a prime example, he can use a technique the soul reapers call "shunpo" or "flash-step" to a speed greater than that of any shinigami _or_ captain."

'_Oh __**great,**__ now Slick's ego is going to swell even more than it is.'_ I thought. Toshiro looked a little baffled, but none the less, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The temperature in the room began to rapidly drop, making the hairs on my arms stick up and goosebumps appear on my skin. Not too soon afterwards my breath came out in white puffs and frost started forming on surfaces. When Toshiro opened his eyes, he smirked as a black cloud appeared over Slick's head; suddenly snow fell from the cloud, turning his hair white with powdery snow. I snorted at the pathetic sight that was Slick, covering my mouth I forced back the rising giggles, but I couldn't not with Slick looking like that.

"Ahhhhhaaahaha! That is so *giggle* pathetic!" I howled with laughter.

…

The room had started warming up again after all the commotion was over, Boss had quickly debriefed us then sent the others on their way, telling Toshiro and I to stay behind.

"Jinx, I want you to take Toshiro to the main power grid, there's been a problem with the power connector, it's not anything major, just something easy for Toshiro. If you complete this task, you're in."

Although Kizu said "easy" there was going to be some hidden test to see if he was up to our standards, in fact my hidden test had involved a lot of falling, but that's another story.

"Hmm, what happens if I fail this _task?_" Pressed Toshiro. Boss gave an expression that could shatter glass.

"You get kicked out. But don't worry, Jinx will be there to help you."

"Hey! You said I only had to take him there! _Not_ help him." I protested in frustration.

"Too bad. Didn't I say before that because you brought him here,_ you_ show him the ropes?"

"Yes." I muttered

"Ok, good. Now get going!" And with that, Kizu strode from the room. Sighing to myself I grabbed Toshiro and started walking out to the cavern.

"Come on Shiro, let's go."

"Hey! What's with the name." Toshiro said with slight anger coming from him.

"Well I can't keep calling you _boy_. And frankly, Toshiro is so boring. So I gave you a nickname, Shiro was the only thing I could come with, since it matched your hair."

"What do you mean my name's _boring!_"

"Come on idiot, you're getting left behind." And with that—just as Kizu had done—I marched from the room.

* * *

**Chapter done! I know it was a little shorter than last time, but I still hope it was good.**

**I guess you could say that this chapter is more of a filler than anything, a steppingstone to the real excitment...**

**So anyway PLEASE leave a review, they really motavate me to get off my lazy butt and write, and if you do there is virtual goodies :O**

**Oh and to Azumi Takagi, you don't have to eat me now, _right?_ I updated just as promised.**

**And to everyone else who has liked my story so far, you all deserve FREE cookies!**

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin' her rainbow out a here, a trail of cookie crumbs in her wake...**


	5. Plan J for Jinx

**Yay! An update at last... well I do have a reason, you see... umm, where is it? *flicks through excuse book* Aha, here it is! _My dog ate it!_ Wait that doesn't make sense... *Reads down column for another excuse* Oh I got it. _You see my mum was cooking... and she used my newest chapter as an ingredient... so she ended up with Jinxed cookies._...o.0**

**Ahem anyway the new update... please enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Squad 10 barracks **

_[When we stand together-Nickleback]_

Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of the 10th squad, and probably one of the prettiest shinigami in all of the Seireitei, had absolutely no idea what to do. Her captain was gone, without a trace, not even the barest of sprit particles left. So Rangiku did the only thing she could do at a time like this, _drink_. Rummaging through her secret supply of sake, she grabbed a bottle and popped the top, inhaling deeply, she began to scull down the liquid, and shortly the whole bottle was gone. Rangiku, finding herself still having guilty thoughts, grabbed another bottle of sake and drowned it down in matter of minutes. Soon Rangiku was drinking left right and centre, as her quite large supply of sake was slowly being depleted.

Someone began to rapidly knock on the door. Rangiku muttered something sounding like a "come in." The door slid open to reveal the blond haired lieutenant, Izuru Kira standing there.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, may I please speak with captain Hitsugaya…" He finally seemed to notice the drunken state that Rangiku was in.

"Rangiku! What are you doing, if your captain sees you like that—!"

"Gone!" She cried, interrupting what Kira was saying.

"What? Who's gone?"

"C-captain…My captain's _GONE! _Careless, careless, careless…oh poor wittle Toshiwo, got captain napped he did. Right before my eyes he went _poof_." Rangiku muttered unintelligibly, still in a drunken stupor. Kira wasn't sure whether Rangiku was being serious or not, but from the state she was in, he guessed she was. Quickly running to the aid of his intoxicated comrade, he helped her up. Looking around and seeing the vast amount of paperwork still unfinished on the captain's desk, only confirmed Kira's suspicions.

"Come on. Let's get you to the fourth squad's barracks, I need to report this." He muttered, before hauling Rangiku out of the room.

**The hideaway: power room**

"So how many tunnels actually are there?" Asked Toshiro as we walked in one of the numerous passageways that surrounded the cavern.

"_Too many_. I lost count at 32." I replied, trudging along, the tunnel had begun to incline upwards. Toshiro's white hair bobbed up and down as he followed behind me.

"I'm just wondering, but this _task_ that I'm being sent on, it's really a test isn't it." He concluded. I stopped walking, slightly shocked that he'd figured it out.

"Yeah…Kizu likes to test the worth of his subordinates; normally this is done with some kind of test. And trust me, if it is what I think it is, then I'd hate to be you right now."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "And what is _it_ exactly?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, can't say. Kizu would have my hide if I spilled. And anyway, you'll find out in a sec." The tunnel levelled out and we came to a metal door, it had caution signs all over it.

"Where are we?" Asked Toshiro, looking at the door uncertainly.

"The power grid. Kizu sent us here to fix a broken connector." I turned away and slowly pushed the door open, the lights immediately flickered on. This room, just like the door was completely made of metal, there were two flashing consoles monitoring a large glass tube in the centre. Toshiro and I walked in, he was looking all around him with a surprisingly straight face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I walked over to one of the monitors and pressed a button, suddenly the lights in the glass tube came to life revealing what was hiding in the darkness at the centre.

"_Ahrrrrrrrrrrrrk_!" Shrieked the thing as if raked its long badger like claws over the unbreakable glass, its red eyes stared at me from under its cat-like mask and its lithe armoured form struggled against the restraints that held it in place. Lightning sparks shot in random directions from its body and two of its three tails were whipping about.

Toshiro's façade broke as he beheld the sight of the monster; his face went from shock to suspicion to caution. Instinctively he rested his hand on his sword.

"What the hell is a hollow doing here!?" he demanded.

"Seen a few of them have ya?"

"You could say I've run into a few in the past… But that still doesn't answer my question." His grip tightened on the katana's hilt.

"Sheesh, calm down. It can't hurt us from in there, and anyway, it powers the entire hideaway, although it's necessary, it doesn't mean I like it any more than you do."

"Fine but where is this power connector thing?" he asked looking around. I smirked.

"See the hollow's tails, normally the three of them are connected to the power sockets, but it seems that two have escaped. Though I'm not sure why, Kizu seems to think you can actually put them back in."

"You have got to be kidding me. Kizu wants me to reconnect its tails to the sockets, how does he expect me to do that without dying!" Exclaimed Toshiro.

I laughed. "Don't worry, when you go in there Buzzshock will be restrained, all you'll need to do is not get electrocuted while you put its tails back in."

He pondered this for a moment. "So this _Buzzshock_ is potentially fatal, and I'm expected to risk my life just for a _test?_"

"Yep, spot on. I think Kizu is crazy too, but honestly passing this test is worth it."

"Ok but…_wait_, didn't your boss say that you had to help me too?"

"Oh_ crap_. He did too."

"Ok open that glass tube and let's get this over with."

Not believing how stupid I was in not realising that I would be helping him, I pressed another button on the console and the restraints on the beast became tight, hindering its movement. The glass tube rose into the ceiling releasing the hollow from its containment, Buzzshock began to thrash wildly as we both cautiously inched closer. Its two tails hummed with electricity, one hit from those and you'd be knocked flat on your back.

"Right, you get that tail, I'll get the other one." I said before dashing off, I barely avoided the first tail that whizzed past my head by ducking to the ground. The tail came back around in a sweeping motion, almost knocking my feet out from under me, before it could, Toshiro tugged on the back of my yukata and pulled me backwards out of the way. I stumbled slightly before righting myself and glaring at him.

"Hey what's that for! I'm well enough on my own!"

"Well I'm not the one that almost got myself—"

"DUCK!" I cried, pulling both of us to the ground as a tail whooshed over our heads._ That was way to close._ I thought, Toshiro seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he practically dragged me by the scruff of my neck away from the writhing hollow.

"Are you an idiot!? You could have killed yourself jumping in there like that."

"Yeah well you wanted help, didn't you?" I muttered.

"You could have thought about it before—oh never mind. I might as well be telling Rangiku to stop shopping…" Toshiro muttered under his breath.

"Ok, ok. I realise that running in there without a plan was a bit reckless, _but_ I think I have an idea how we can put Buzzshock's tails back in, _without_ getting ourselves killed." Toshiro sighed but nodded his head for me to go on.

"Right, _Shiro_ … I'm gonna need to borrow that power of yours…."

* * *

**So, what do you think Jinx's plan will be...? I hope that Rangiku gets sober soon, cause' she's got a lot of explaining to do...hehe**

**Anyway, please review and follow or what ever else that there is cause' I just love hearing your opinions. So bye~**

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin' her rainbow out a here, an excuse book left abandoned on the ground...**


	6. Instinct

**A/N: I am back baby, and oh boy do I have a whopper this time :) Sorry for the late update but it took me a while to get my inspiration. *Shoves Writers-Block in closet* |)**

**Anyway I'm going to give you guys a random fact from now on.**

**Random Fact # 32: Cats cannot taste sweet. (So there's no point feeding them chocolate :)**

* * *

_(Today was your last day-Nickback)_

**Chapter 6**

**Squad 1 barracks **

"So that's it. That's what happened." Rangiku looked at the ground, not daring to glance the Captain-commander's way. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had both eyes open and was peering at the downcast expression of his subordinate that was respectfully kneeling before him.

"So lieutenant, you're telling me that _Captain _Hitsugaya and you were ambushed by a _little girl_, and this child attacked you, kidnapped your captain and then flashed away in a purple light, all without leaving a single trace or indication of their whereabouts." Rangiku nodded earnestly.

"I find it very hard to believe that a captain was abducted, by a mere _child_ no less. And yet you say there is no trace of them, and this technique you described the girl using, I have never heard of such a thing."

"B-but—"

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, as Mayuri Kurotsuchi strode in; followed by his lieutenant and two seated officers. The head-captain turned his gaze to the intruding captain.

"What is the meaning of this? I am in the middle of a private—"

"I have reason to believe that this woman speaks the truth."

**The Hideaway**

**Power room**

"Right, _Shiro_… I'm gonna need to borrow that power of yours." Said Jinx, flashing her signature smirk again. Toshiro mentally cringed, knowing that whatever she had in mind would end up with him taking the most misfortune. Hmm, maybe that was why she was called _Jinx._

He sighed. "So how is this_ new_ plan of yours going to work? I assume it doesn't involve one of us just blindly rushing in there like last time."

"Well, not exactly, but it does count as one of us being the bait, more namely me. But for this plan to work, it's _your_ part that counts the most. Anyway, can this power of yours freeze things by any chance?" Asked Jinx with a guilty look; Toshiro only raised an eyebrow at this. "Cause if it can't…ahem…then we're stuffed."

Before Toshiro could reply, Buzzshock cut him off by loudly roaring again, the restraints became extremely strained from the pressure that the hollow was applying to them. Jinx jumped back in surprise. _What's wrong with it? Buzzshock never acts up this bad. It's almost like it's agitated just from Toshiro being here._ She turned to Toshiro, who was gazing at the hollow nonchalantly, almost as if he seen a lot worse (, which he had). _How can he be so calm? It's like he's faced something like this before, and got rid of it with no problems! But that's impossible; a hollow like Buzzshock is one of the strongest to have appeared in this area of the Rukon in years!_ Jinx shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the distracting thoughts; she needed to concentrate on the problem at hand.

Toshiro gazed at the thrashing hollow calmly, analysing the situation. The hollow appeared to be almost Gillion level in power, but not quite. In the normal case he could deal with this hollow in a heartbeat; but unfortunately this wasn't the normal circumstances; he had to deal with this hollow _without_ revealing his identity, and the only way to do that was to go along with Jinx's plan.

'_Hyorinmaru.'_ Called Toshiro to his Zanpakuto spirit.

'_Yes.'_

'_I need your help for something. Is there a way to access my powers without unsealing you and revealing my identity?'_

There was a long pause.

'…_.Ye_s_ there is. But I would prefer if you didn't try to use the technique.'_

'_Why not?'_ Questioned Toshiro, slightly confused.

'_It is very primitive and hard to control, as the technique—if you could even call it that—consists of the pure use of uncontrolled reishi and your natural reiatsu combined to make a technique purely based on natural instinct alone. It can only be accomplished when ones spiritual pressure is at an extremely high and unstable level. Most times this only happens to a soul with extraordinarily high reiatsu, before they have training.' _

Toshiro's eyes widened. '_So that would mean that before I joined the academy, when I was slowly freezing my Grandmother to death, I was using that technique!'_

'_Yes. A good example would be that boy you met earlier today, the one that goes by the name of Slick. They said he uses shunpo, but actually it is a basic version of his Zanpakuto's ability. If I didn't know any better, I would say he will get a visit from his Zanpakuto spirit sometime soon.'_

Toshiro was speechless for a few seconds, he did not expect that. '_Ok. So how do I use it?'_

'_I cannot teach you as it relies on instinct, you must use yours to guide you…'_ and with that he was gone.

_Great, so much for the words of wisdom._

"Shiro."

"_Shiro."_

"**Toshiro!** Stop staring into space and answer me!" Yelled Jinx. Toshiro blinked in surprise at her close proximity.

"What?"

Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I said; can you freeze things or not!"

He gained back his composure. "I guess we'll find out."

Jinx smiled. "Now that's more like it. Ok the plan is simple, I'm going to run in there and distract the hollow, while you on my signal, freeze its head in place."

"What is the signal?"

"Don't worry you can't miss it." She smirked again before running off.

Jinx left Toshiro behind and ran for Buzzshock, this time though being more careful of its tails—speaking of its tails… **WHOOSH** One arced just over her head, Jinx dive-rolled to the side as another on hit the spot where she last stood.

"Be careful!" Shouted Toshiro, as he watched in slight awe as she dodged from side to side with a graceful flexibility. He didn't expect her to go as well as she was.

Jinx curved her body to the left then right as the tails hit where she last stood. Another tail headed for where her neck should be, but she did a bend back so the tail hit nothing but air. Flipping back upwards, Jinx failed to see all three tails coming for her on all sides.

"WATCHOUT!" Cried Toshiro as everything seemed to slow down and he was watching the world in slow-motion. Jinx just stood there before she smirked, her almost non-existent spiritual pressure flared to life in a roaring crescendo, and then she disappeared in a flash of purple light. The three tails hit nothing but air. Toshiro stood completely and utterly shocked when Jinx appeared beside him in the same flash.

"Quickly. What are you waiting for?! Freeze him." She cried, as if nothing had happened. Snapping out of his trance, Toshiro ran at the distracted hollow and— hoping with all his might that this worked—palmed the hollow on its mask. Instantly his reiatsu went wild and the room temperature dropped, a cold feeling spread from his palm outwards. He blinked in wonder as Buzzshock's whole upper body froze solid. Toshiro experimentally removed his hand from the hollow, but as soon as he did, it began to thaw; he quickly it back on again. Jinx walked over to the frozen hollow and admired Toshiro's work.

"Well I must say, I think that worked pretty good."

Toshiro rolled his eyes again. "Except for the part where you almost got yourself killed."

"Did not! I teleported to safety before the stupid hollow could touch me." She retorted.

"So that's what you did?" He said more to himself than Jinx. She nodded.

"You freeze things and I gracefully escape bad situations with teleportation." With the hollow's bottom half still unfrozen and shock free, Jinx managed to place the tails back in the sockets. Meanwhile Toshiro was thinking over what she had just said, Hyorinmaru's words rang in his head, _'…actually it is a basic version of his Zanpakuto's ability. If I didn't know any better, I would say he will get a visit from his Zanpakuto spirit sometime soon.'_ If Hyorinmaru was right then that meant that the little girl in front of him had the potential to be a soul reaper, but not just that, there were others like her and this Kizu person was recruiting them, but for what reason?

Retracting his hand from the hollow he backed up instantly as it began to defrost, he met up with Jinx who was standing at the metal consol. She pressed a button and the glass cylinder descended around the hollow. Buzzshock's restraints released and it dropped to the ground, just as the inner tube began to darken he saw its blood-red eyes on him, in voice so low only he could hear it whispered,

"_Shinigami_…."

* * *

**Well wadu' ya' think? **

**Please R & R I appreciate it and thanks guys for being so patient :)**

**Rainbowrunner01 ridin' her rainbow outa' here... Bye :)**


	7. Introducing you!

**And so I'm back for another chapter, my own tardiness is to blame for the latness. Hehe...  
Ahem, anyway this chapter is a filler in some ways, but it is still very important as we get to see some new characters...**

**With the song I always rocomend at the start, well I couldn't find one that suited this chapter so, I just made up a quote.**

**So enjoy :) !**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Squad 1 barracks **

_For every new person we meet, fate has another opportunity to wrap us around its little finger.  
_

"I believe this woman speaks the truth." Rangiku's mouth dropped open in surprise; she had definitely not expected that, not from a man like Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The Head-captain creased his eyebrows together, scrutinising the statement of his subordinate.

"And why do you believe this?"

Mayuri's fingers twitched.

"Because I went to the site, and _personally_ investigated Captain Hytsugaya's disappearance." The Head-captain slightly raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why would you bother when the place was already searched? There was no trace of the Captain or the _girl's_ presence." He questioned.

"Yes there is, but only if you know where to look. A little while back I came across a new type of energy associated with the dangai. This energy is very hard to locate and impossible to track. So of course I began to study what little samples I found before they faded away. I discovered that each place the energy resided, mayhem had been left behind. I was so intrigued by this I started questioning the citizens of the Rukon about the source of the disturbance; they all said it was the 'Purple Flash', an urban legend that has been circulating amongst the outer districts for some time. At first I thought the entity was some kind of hollow, but I had my doubts. My suspicions were confirmed when this woman told her story. Exactly 5.457 hours ago I detected the energy again—which in itself is a miracle as the energy can only be detected when it is extremely close—and rushed to the site, but atlas I was too late, although I did manage to get a particularly good reading on the reishi composition of the energy." Said Mayuri.

There was an unsettling silence in the room.

"So then, the question is; what is the 'Purple Flash', what does it want with a Captain, and where are they now?" The Head-captain mused. Mayuri licked his lips.

"I now believe that the source of all the commotion is not a hollow, but in fact a common soul from the Rukon with the ability to somehow move from place to place in the blink of an eye. I do not know why _she_ would take a Captain, but as to their whereabouts, I may be able to help with that. Nemu! You useless girl come here." barked the squad 12 Captain. His lieutenant walked forward, a device in her hands.

"With this I should be able to locate Captain Hitsugaya, _but_, itall depends on you." He said, grinning creepily down at Rangiku.

**World of the Living  
**

Finally. After days and days of searching for long hours, he had finally found it. It, the most important of things. It, the most powerful tool to have. It was the very thing that would save him from a slow and painful death— "Kisuke! Have you found the coffee strainer yet! I swear, if I don't get my morning caffeine soon, _someone_ is going to die a very slow and painful death…" Grumpily muttered Yoruichi, letting the threat hang in the air. Kisuke winced, and quickly brought the mug of steaming coffee over to the next room, where a very tired Yoruichi was rubbing her sleep ridden eyes, and trying to untangle the knots from her messy bed-hair. As you could probably tell, she was _not_ a morning person.

"So my feline friend, why are you so tired this morning?"

"Cut the crap Kisuke. You know exactly why I'm tired."

"Really? I don't know what you're talking about. Care to elaborate?" He asked innocuously.

"You had me up till the crack of dawn running pointless errands all over Karakura town!" She snapped.

"But they were for a good cause. I swear."

"I think you're just being spiteful."

"Oh my dear Yoruichi, why would _I_—a lowly_, modest _(yet handsome) shopkeeper, ever do something as petty as that?" He inquired innocently, flapping his paper fan in front of his anything _but_ innocent face. Yoruichi sighed, realising this was getting her nowhere, so she decided to change to subject to a more serious matter.

"Did you hear what happened in the Soul Society recently?"

Kisuke nodded, becoming serious again.

"Yes. I heard that Hitsugaya-kun has gone missing. Do you think that _he_ had something to do with it?"

"I can almost guarantee that slimy bastard did." She replied.

"Hmm…it seems things are transpiring quicker than I thought…"

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo  
**

A large crescent moon shone from the starless sky upon the white sands of Hueco Mundo. The world was absolutely still and silent, not even a grain of sand shifted. A figure dressed in white sat upon a crumbling rock, so motionless that you would have thought he was just another part of the landscape.

He hated the silence, it seemed to torment you, mock you, leave you with nothing but your guilty conscious and thoughts; the stillness didn't help either.

He hated it! Completely and utterly _despised_ the noiseless mocking of the silence.

"**SHUT UP!"** He screamed at the top of his lungs, shattering the illusion of peace that the scenery held. The white sands were stirred up and whipped around violently by the boy's flaring and irrepressible reiatsu. Any weak hollows within the near vicinity all turned to dust under its pressure, most gillion and even some adhucha, were brought to their knees by its intensity.

It hurt so damn much! The boy brought his hand up to where his hollow-hole was located—directly where his heart should have been. A dreadful aching accompanied the pain; the boy clenched his hand tighter as if trying to relieve some of the burden, but of course it never worked. The only thing that could ease his pain was the laughter, the innocent and childish laughter from so long ago in his past; _that _was the only thing that could truly take away his pain. Sure the pain was always there, hungry and consuming, but it was always more bearable, less noticeable when he talked and messed around. But now in the utter silence the pain was worst. His spiritual pressure flared again, attracting unwanted attention.

"You know it very childish to throw a tantrum. You'd better rein in you reiatsu before things start dying." Came the very laid-back voice of none other than the Primera himself.

The boy grunted in acknowledgment at one of his only friends, his reiatsu ebbed, if only a little. Starrk sighed and plopped himself down beside the troubled boy. Silence once again descended upon them.

"So. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Hm."

"Come on. Tell me." Starrk urged.

The boy sighed.

"It's too quiet. When it's quiet I feel the pain."

It was the Primera's turn to let out a sigh.

"What happened to the sarcastic rascal of a kid I'm used to?" He paused "...There's nothing I can do about the pain, we all have to bare it the best we can."

"I know… but there is something out there that can help. I just have to find it." He determined stubbornly.

"Well good luck with that. Anyway, Leader-sama has called a meeting for all the Espada; he informed me that you're included in this as well."

"Really?" Said the boy in surprise.

"Mmhmm. You know I think that it would be the perfect time to pull one of those stunts of yours."

"You know what? I think your right." Said the boy letting a familiar grin of his show, the light in his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Yes, Cyrren the opportunist was back. Everybody run for the hills!

* * *

**And yes the plot is finally moving. It took a while, but it is, slowly ever so slowly building up...mehehehehe!**

**Oh the plot bunnies are really bouncing to night, so many wonderful ideas and ways to make Jinx and Toshiro suffer...LOL**

**What do you think about this new character? I hope I introduced him right, cause he'll be making quite a few appearances and he is _very_ important to the plot line.**

**So I've been thinking, this is a first for me, but I might try my hand at a little romance. Nothing too drastic, as this is rated K+(I might change that soon) But tell me if you think there should be some.**

**And finally...**

**Thanks to all those who have followed this story, or even plain read it, its wonderful to see how many people have followed/favorited it. **

** BUT it really frustraites me to have so many people liking my story, but not many reviews :( I really need the moral support here guys, your feedback is the only thing that keeps my creative juices flowing.**

**Well on a lighter note, I found out that hot-chocolate before bed really _does_ give nightmares! o-o**

**Well c' ya... Rainbowrunner01 ridin her rainbow outa here!**


	8. Incognito Envy

**And I'm back after three months. I'm sorry for the wait but I had things to do. (Ahem, like obssessing over D. Grey-man)**

**But thats all irrelivant now because I have the new chapter. He hehehe O_o**

**Thankyou very much to RedRobinHood31 for the very long and detailed review. I really appreciated it.**

**Freaky Fact # 17**

**80% of all people struck by lightning are men!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Hideaway**

_[Here's to never growing up- Avril Lavigne]_

I trudged along the tunnel in a sour mood, I was _not_ happy; and anyone who had heard of the famous Jinx, knew never to get in my way when I was in one of my equally _infamous_ 'bad moods'. Two children jumped to the side as I charged passed; I ignored them and continued on. I had only one goal in mind and I wasn't stopping for anything until that goal was accomplished. Toshiro was jogging behind me to keep up with my brisk pace.

"Why are you walking so fast? Slow down." Demanded Toshiro.

"No. Not until I have Slick in the worst possible position known to man." I said still not slowing down, I could just imagine all the headlocks and knuckles I was going to give him.

"How does Slick have anything to do with why you're rushing?"

"_Because_ he's put me in a foul mood."

I barged through a group of youths, knocking over a stack of boxes in my haste, without so much as even a sorry I marched on. Toshiro wasn't too far behind but he stopped to apologise numerous times. Down various pathways I walked, weaving in and out of the crowds (or more like they made way for me), looking for Slick. So far I couldn't find him, but it was only a matter of time, there were only so many places he could run to in the Hideaway.

"Jinx!"

_I know that Slick has to be around here somewhere._

"Jinx!"

_Come on, where is he?_ I thought, scanning through the masses of children. Suddenly Toshiro was standing directly in front of me, blocking my view.

"Hey. Move out of the way." I grouched irritably trying to sidestep him, all that did was make him stand in my way again. With narrowed eyes and a face that clearly said 'I don't like being ignored', Toshiro gripped my shoulders and forced me to acknowledge him. His cold teal eyes seemed to burn holes in my own.

"_Jinx_. Stop for one goddamn second and answer me!" He yelled, shaking me a few times. I dumbly blinked at him.

"Answer what….?"

I swear I thought I saw his eye twitch.

"The question that I have been _trying_ to ask you for the past twenty minutes. Why do you need to find Slick? Because rudely barging through crowds of people should have nothing to do with it!"

Oh, so that's what he had wanted to know.

"I want to find Slick so I can _confront him_ about the little stunt he pulled."

It was Toshiro's turn to stare dumbly.

"What stunt?"

I rolled my eyes, geez this guy was thick.

"Don't you get it? When Buzzshock's tails were out, didn't it seem a little suspicious? I mean when the power room normally has a broken connector it's one of the machinery, Buzzshock's restraints are designed never to break. So how did _all three_ tails suddenly get loose?" I questioned.

Realisation dawned on Toshiro's face.

"Slick is the only person fast enough to accomplish something like that unscathed." I continued.

Toshiro's expression darkened and he let go of me, I could practically feel the temperature drop.

"Tell me where that slimy bastard is, I'll kill him myself!"

"I guess we're both on the same page then." I spun on my heel and resumed my search.

….

My eyes zeroed in on my target, he was lounging on a crate of apples, lazily twirling an apple core between his fingers; children passed him without a second glance and he didn't even seem to notice their passing by, which was extremely convenient for me. Sneaking closer, I glanced behind me and signalled Toshiro to stay where he was. I slowly advanced upon the unsuspecting Slick; I bent down into a crouch and prepared to pounce upon my foolish prey. Leaping upwards, I caught Slick by surprise when I crashed into his side and sent us tumbling to the earth. Without a missed beat, I pinned him to the ground. Slick began struggling; trying to kick his legs out from under me and his fist hit me straight in the nose. I don't think Slick realised who was actually pinning him or he wouldn't have done that.

Trying to restrain Slick is not an easy task, as I had to sit on his torso and hold both of his arms. Just as his name would suggest he's very hard to capture, another reason why Kizu valued him so highly.

"Slick! Stop Struggling, it just me!" I bellowed straight into his face. Immediately he stopped flailing, he blinked a few times before finally focusing his eyes on me.

"Jinx….? Why are you sitting on me?" he said slightly confused. I ignored him and proceeded to give him one of my most creepy glares.

"Taru Takachi. If you don't give me a good reason as to why you decided to meddle with Buzzshock—and almost get me killed—I'm going to make it so you won't be able to move for a year from the pain between your legs." I threated, really getting my message across by the use of Slick's full name.

Slick had got extremely still—a feat that was usually intolerable for him—he only became like this when something was distressing him.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Slick said.

"Y-you were almost killed. But I…I thought that it was only the new kid there…Oh God," His brown eyes began watering "I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know."

"You idiot. I don't care if you knew I was there or not, you still tampered with the connecters and you just _admitted_ you knew that Toshiro was there. So explain to me _why_ you were trying to get him killed."

Slick was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"I….I don't trust him. I just know that he's hiding something. He's trying to get close to you and I don't like it."

I sighed in exasperation.

"That's still not a good enough reason to try and get him killed. In fact I'm surprised that you would go to such lengths…wait…are you _jealous?!_"

"What?!" Slick's face had gone a bright red.

"No! I'm-I'm not jealous!" He said far too quickly, his statement failed to convince me. I smirked.

"I think you are. Don't worry, Toshiro won't take all of my time. I'll still have time to play with you as well." I said, smugly.

A still red Slick muttered under his breath too quiet for me to here.

"That's not what I what I'm worried about…"

* * *

**Ok well that was slightly short...**

**Ahem well yeah.**

**Bye Rainbowrunner01 ridin' her rainbow out of here**


End file.
